There are many software games on computers or smart-phones that are completely virtual (like Warcraft, C&C, Dune, Farmville). There are many toys that are remote controlled by smart-phones or other controllers (like remote controlled cars, tanks, helicopters etc). The remotely controlled toys enable the players to exploit their skills of nimbleness and let them enjoy a perceptible experience of control. On the other hand, many virtual games enable the players to exploit their skills of strategy, imagination, creativity and let them enjoy an intellectual experience of control. In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a game that enables the players to enjoy a perceptible experience of a game along with the advantages of virtual games. The present invention is in the combined fields of toys controlled by MCD and software games.
US Published Patent Application No. 2009005167 (A1) discloses methods, systems and apparatuses for gaming using one or more mobile communication devices and one or more remotely-controllable drones, the one or more mobile communication devices being adapted to remotely-control the one or more remotely-controllable drones including providing game control software to one or more of the mobile communication devices, the game control software including rules for play affecting the operation of the remotely-controllable drones and operating a remotely-controllable drone using the mobile communication device with remote control within the rules of play of the game.
US Published Patent Application No. 2013109272 (A1) discloses a method for controlling a remote toy by means of a motion sensing device and/or a touch screen on a mobile device. The mobile device can be a standard mobile phone, tablet, or any other device equipped with either a motion sensing device, touch screen, or both for controlling specific movements on a remote toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,568,963 (B1) discloses a plurality of individual toys, at least a first one of which generates acoustic signals and at least a second one of which receives acoustic signals. When the second toy receives acoustic signals from the first toy, it responds, for example, by generating a sound and/or controlling its motion. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the toys flock and/or form a procession of toys which follow a leader toy, for example a mother goose and a plurality of following and preferably quacking goslings.
US Published Patent Application No. 2012238366 (A1) discloses an amusement system comprising a game field and a plurality of robots that are manipulated by a plurality of user interface controllers at a remote location relative to the game field. A network links each of the user interface controllers to one of the robots to cause the robot to perform at least one action. A video camera focuses on the game field to provide a streaming image of the game field through the network. A video display device at the remote location receives the streaming video image from the network and displays the streaming video image of the robots. A method of providing a game that involves controlling a plurality of electronically controlled mechanical robots over a communication network that provides streaming video from a streaming video system to the user interface controllers at a remote location.
PCT Published Patent Application No. WO9853567 (A1) discloses a controllable toy system operative in conjunction with a household audio entertainment player, the system including a controllable toy and an audio entertainment analyzer operative to analyze an audio entertainment signal so as to recognize therewithin predetermined audio entertainment elements and to command the controllable toy (120) to perform at least one action according to the predetermined audio entertainment elements at a time corresponding to a time at which the audio entertainment elements are played by the household audio entertainment player.